from me to you
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: (Son azúcar y miel, derritiéndose en sus bocas que se encuentran sin buscarse). Trans boy!Adrien.


**Renuncia:** todo de Thomas Astruc.

 **Nota:** me he enamorado de trans!Adrien por completo ;;; es culpa de los fanarts y hc's que hay, así que sí, tenía que escribirlo (con suerte no será la última vez que lo haga)

 **Nota2:** el rating "M" es por precaución (hay muy muy suave lime al final)

* * *

 **i–**

 **A** drien Agreste sabe que ha nacido en el cuerpo equivocado.

Tiene ojos de manzana (verdes como el océano) y sonrisa fácil, de telaraña con hilos transparentes. Piel un poco tostada y cabello de medalla de oro derretida. Y hasta ahí todo está bien, pero entonces llega a sus caderas anchas, la cintura delgada, el busto pequeño —no lo suficiente, no obstante—, el rostro un tanto redondeado y todo se vuelve un error, de alguna manera.

Como un mal chiste.

Adrien se odia un poquito.

 **ii–**

La revelación de esto ocurre cuando más niño. Cuando todavía usaba vestidos de holanes y blusas rosas y se sentía _tan mal_ , con el pelo largo igual que una cascada de sol en trenzas y coletas. (—Porque este no soy yo, sabes). La primera en enterarse fue Chloé. Chloé que es su única y mejor amiga (en esa época) y le dice con voz chillona: ¿entonces no te pintaré más las uñas? Es una lástima con lo bonito que me queda el manicure. Pero lo acepta sin cuestionarlo. Y hace que él suelte una risa un poco nerviosa. Ella lo anima a que le diga a Gabriel Agreste, su padre, además.

Adrien recuerda que fue difícil. Se sintió ansioso todo el tiempo mientras explicaba que no era una niña, que jamás lo fue. Más su padre lo acepta, para su sorpresa. Y es idea de él que se llame Adrien (no más Adrienne, tierna y linda Adrienne).

— Fue la primera opción de un nombre que tu madre pensó —explica con su característica seriedad.

El corte de pelo, comprar nueva ropa y modular su voz es más sencillo. Crecer, no tanto. Adrien realmente detesta no poder mirarse en un espejo sin sentirse mal. Aunque los pantalones disimulen y use un binder en el pecho, en el exterior sigue siendo algo que le incomoda.

(no es nada justo).

 **iii–**

El lado bueno del asunto, es que se vuelve modelo. Y se le da tan natural, que nadie creería que no es un muchacho. Gabriel y Chloé contribuyen, en parte.

Su padre, preguntando a cada persona que conoce: ¿verdad que mi hijo es apuesto? con un tono que sólo Adrien identifica como inseguro. Y Chloé proclamando a los cuatro vientos: ¡Adrien eres tan guapo!

Él se siente bien en esas ocasiones. Incluso cuando lo consume la ansiedad como un hueso que es roído al empezar a asistir a la escuela. Es todo tan: Adrien mi amigo eres lo más y Adrien, ¿juegas con nosotros al futbol? y Joven Agreste, ¿nos haría el favor de responder esta pregunta?

—su alegría es demasiada, tanto que—. Como estrellas explotando en la infinidad del espacio-tiempo, podría sumergirse y nadar en ésta.

Hace más amigos. Convive con gente. Es él mismo, sin miedos.

Entonces.

Se vuelve Chat Noir. Su traje es un problema, tan ajustado. Pero Plagg le asegura que no tiene que preocuparse de nada, la magia de los kwamis ayudará.

— Va a ser tu verdadero tú, después de todo.

 _Entonces_.

(Asíderepente).

Se enamora.

Dos veces. De la misma chica.

 **iv–**

Ladybug está hecha de espuma de mar. Marinette Dupaing-Cheng es miles de colores en pétalos de rosas volando al viento. Pero ambas, resultan ser una sola. Lo descubre por error. Así como ella descubre que él es Chat Noir y Adrien también.

Es algo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano _porque vamos_ , son compañeros muy unidos y transcurren los años y se acercan más y más, como amigos y personas —como si imanes, magnetos y la gravedad los empujaran directo a los brazos del otro—.

En un principio Marinette se pone a gritar cuando lo ve. Y él se pone muy ansioso, teniendo que contener las ganas que tiene de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Es muy penoso. No obstante, se van acostumbrando a la idea.

— En el fondo me alegra que seas tú —le declara una vez—. Q-q-quiero decir, empezaba a confundirme demasiado que tuviese sentimientos por Chat estando enamorada de ti.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí? —Inquiere con genuina sorpresa. Marinette se sujeta la cabeza fuertemente y suelta un chillido.

— ¡No! ¡Digo sí! Digo–

No alcanza a pronunciar otra palabra. Porque él se inclina hacia adelante, y la besa.

 **v–**

Ellos se vuelven novios.

Tanto como en sus alter-egos, como en su forma civil. Causan un enorme furor de ambas maneras. Y Adrien no puede creerlo. Es alucinante.

Ya que Marinette (Ladybug) es dulce y valiente y hermosa y creativa y más de lo que él se siente capaz de recibir, incluso con defectos.

— Me haces muy feliz Princesa —le susurra en las noches donde los dos están recargados en su balcón. Marinette sonríe y le besa la frente, contestando con un suave: Y tú a mí Chaton.

(Son azúcar y miel, derritiéndose en sus bocas que se encuentran sin buscarse).

 **vi–**

Y algo eventualmente pasa.

Algo entre los mimos y los cariños, entre los besos y los abrazos, algo algo algo muy hambriento. Algo que hace que se les corte la respiración y les dé fiebre. A Adrien le da temor descubrir qué es, definirlo y ponerle nombre. Va como una serpiente y se enreda en torno a él, pidiendo ser alimentado. E incapaz de soportarlo, decide contarle la verdad a Marinette. Porque lo merece.

— Marinette.

— ¿Sí?

Respira, inhala, exhala, respira de nuevo.

— Tengo algo que confesar —titubea—. La razón de que no hayamos ido muy lejos en la relación, es porque soy... soy transgénero.

Y ya está, lo ha admitido. Cierra los ojos y aprieta los párpados y espera que Marinette le grite o se asuste o, _lo que sea_.

Pero–

— Esto, uh, ¿de verdad?

Lo pregunta con timidez. Adrien abre los ojos y la mira.

— S-sí.

Permanecen callados un minuto.

— Okay —responde al fin—. Es decir, genial. ¡Es decir, estoy bien con ello! P-porque, bueno, para mí eres simplemente Adrien ¿sabes? Y, eh–

Sin poder evitarlo Adrien la abraza, interrumpiéndola. Llueve en silencio, agradecido.

 **vii–**

La cosa es, que el hambre no desaparece.

Al contrario, parece incrementarse. Ambos tratan de ser pacientes. Tomarlo con calma. Pero resulta casi imposible.

Así que un día, donde se encuentran solos en la habitación de ella, no consiguen resistirlo más.

— ¿Estás seguro? —insiste ella. Tiene el pelo revuelto y las mejillas rojas. Adrien luce prácticamente igual.

— Seguro.

 _Confío en ti. En nosotros_.

Se ríen un tanto histéricos, con mariposas revoloteando en los alrededores. Y Adrien se quita la playera, dejando a la vista su binder.

— ¿Uhm, te ayudo con esto? —señala su blusa y Marinette asiente. Se cae la prenda al piso, y la acompañan los pantalones de los dos. Finalmente, el brasier de Marinette. Quedan en bóxers y bragas. Y se observan, incómodos—. Luces preciosa —admite, casi sin aliento.

— G-gracias. Tú te ves muy sexy.

Vuelven a reír, con vergüenza. Y Adrien busca sus labios, en una caricia tímida. Marinette le corresponde. Sus manos están inquietas. Le dibujan la piel, el cuello, los brazos, el estómago, las piernas. Delineando cada centímetro a su paso. Está muy caliente, hirviendo. Marinette guía sus manos hasta sus pechos con inexperiencia y gime en voz baja. Adrien empieza a marcar un ritmo en sus caderas.

Lento, tan lento.

Ella murmura: Adrien, Adrien, _Adrien_ acariciándole el cabello.

Y eso basta, de alguna manera, para tranquilizarlo.

(se pierden a sí mismos en el cuerpo del otro).


End file.
